Falling in love is a lot like hitting the ground(which Sucks)
by Code name Dragon
Summary: Wingeds are rare and ferocious. The latest one has been born as Senju Tobirama. She grows up with war, loss, flight, and love. This is her story.
1. Prologue

Lady Senju had felt it in her bones that her second child would be different. She didn't know how or why, but she understood her child was blessed with something extraordinary. Resting a hand on her swollen belly, she grinned and it only grew when something pushed back.

It was only a month later that her child was born. Lady Senju had been alone when the contractions started and had started to prepare. Two days, was how long it took before her second child arrived, and as soon as her daughter was born it became apparent why.

The women in the room gasped at the sight of the baby girl with down covered wings.

It had been decades since a Winged had been seen. To have one born into the Clan was a miracle.

Butsuma entered the room ready to meet his second son. Instead, he found his wife holding a Winged girl.

Lady Senju's eyes widened at her husband.

"He will be called, Tobirama," no one argued against Butsama.

It wouldn't matter though, the Lady had already given her daughter a name, Sunōgī.

The newly named baby opened her eyes revealing the crimson irises, a sign of what was to come, but the child would not have to face it yet.


	2. Chapter 1

The midwives, were sworn to secrecy. For a winged would be hunted, but as a female winged…

It was better if the secret was kept to a limited few.

Luckily, or unlucky, Tobirama had been born albino. Butsuma could excuse his wife's absence by implying that she was tending to Tobirama.

And taking care she was. Taking care that Sunōgī knew she was loved, and how to hide her wings. Even from her brother.

Hashirama was excellent in all forms of being a shinobi, except keeping secrets. Whenever he had a secret Hashirama would do three things; spend a great deal of time in his room, start giggling nervously in every conversation, and often ate very little. Yes, he couldn't keep a secret, but Tobirama loved and trusted her brother.

Tobirama, Sunōgī, learned how to have and keep secrets very well. She was practically brought up on them. How to hide from Butsuma that she learned of kunoichi arts. That her mother was teaching her about how to fly. Of the ways that war changed people and that winning wasn't always worth it. That when they were alone, her mother called her Sunōgī.

It came to an end. When Butsuma decided to try for more sons. And Lady Senju died birthing her last child.

Sunōgī was now one of the last two who knew her secret. Most of her mother's old midwives were dead of old age, and the rest dead after giving birth to their own children.

Since Butsuma denied her gender, it was more like she was the last.

And soon she cast aside Sunōgī. She was Tobirama. She couldn't afford being seen as anything less than a perfectly human son.

For she understood what exactly happened to wingeds.

Rumors of another winged had reached Butsuma's ears. He sent Tobirama to confirm or deny them.

They had been true. Tobirama wished they hadn't been.

A baby boy with wings had been born into a civilian family. It had been one small mistake causing his wings to be revealed. He was now dead, and his wings mounted as a trophy by a small boy had been a year old.

Tobirama had burnt the compound of the small clan to the ground. None survived.

Quietly, she mourned a child that never would fly with her.

And life went on.


	3. Chapter 2

Itama and Kawarama she loved fiercely. Tobirama would do anything to keep her younger brothers safe, and Butsuma took advantage. Now he had three things to ensure her cooperation. Her wings, her gender, and her brothers. Under her father, the missions were never ending.

Tobirama would never forgive Butsuma for that. She had been on a mission when Kawarama died. And a day after the funeral she was sent on another. Itama died the day after she'd burned down a compound.

She buried Itama and swore to never let it happen again. No children and babes would die in war on her watch. But she could not be everywhere.

She turned to the only ones who could start the change; Hashirama, Touka, and the rest of the clan's children.

Hashirama would put an age limit in place once he was clan head, but for now he worked on studying healing. Touka had her work cut out teaching the rest of the girls in the clan, and some progress had been made. Solo missions couldn't be rejected, but every young shinobi would partner with whoever could come.

It wasn't a solution by a long shot, but it gave them time. Which, was what they needed.

Tobirama needed time to train as a winged. A fully trained and grown winged was nearly impossible to take down. They had enhanced stamina, speed, strength and healing; plus the attacks from above were not easy to counter. It's why most children were targeted by those hunting wingeds.

It would take years, but she hoped for her clan's sake that it would be worth it.

It wasn't a big shift, but it sent her on a crash course to meeting someone very important to her future.


	4. How not to meet someone

Tobirama might be an amazing sensor, but she was not able to fully control it.

That was the excuse. In truth, she had been completely lost in her first flight.

Unfortunately, she hadn't quite learned how to land.

Instead of a graceful landing, she collided with something sending her head over heels into a tree.

Dazed, she realized that she was lying on something soft. It took her a moment to realize that it was breathing. The soft thing was actually a person. A very handsome person, that she would now have to kill.

Wait, that's a Uchiha chakra signature. She wouldn't have to kill him. Kami blessed, Uchiha refused to hurt winged.

A long time ago, Uchiha had a large amount of winged in their clan. It was sworn that winged were welcomed, and no harm would be brought to them.

But, that didn't explain why he was here.

Uh oh!

Tobirama launched herself into to trees. Hiding her signature, she waited.

Hashirama fell into the clearing next to the river.

"Madara!"

Tobirama stiffened. What the hell? Hashi was meeting the Uchiha heir?

She actually was more surprised that Hashirama had kept the meeting(s?) secret.

Of course the only secret her brother can keep is potential treason.

Uchiha Madara groaned, "Wha happened?"

Kami bless, he didn't remember!

"What happened to the winged girl?" Madara twisted searching.

She took that back. This wasn't good.

Hashirama eyed Madara, "What are you talking about? There's no one around for kilometers."

Blinking, Madara registered the lack of signatures and no sign of the winged girl.

Tobirama waited until the boys left. Silently, she crept away; not knowing that Madara would find a large silvery feather in his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobirama was very close to committing fratricide. In fact, she probably should just kill Butsuma.

He was trying to get her to spy on Hashirama.

She knew Hashi's secret, and had run interference over the last five years. All the while training herself and back to back missions. Hashirama still hadn't noticed her covering for him. At this point she'd need to whack him over the head with his own mokuton. Butsuma had also let slip that he was trying to gain more winged.

Tobirama would die before that happened. No more winged would be caged by him. She'd slit her own throat with an explosion tag to destroy her body. Butsuma would not gain another soldier from her body.

Drastic measures would have to be taken. The seal would have to be applied soon. She was thirteen and due to get her first cycle. Hopefully, her ploy would work.

Biting her lip and steadying her hand, she began to paint. The mixture of chakra infused ink and her blood was cold on her skin. Brushstrokes placing intertwined characters to create a semi-permanent seal. One that would stop her cycle and register her barren.

It took an hour to finish and dry, but it was worth it. Butsuma couldn't make her have a child. Her legs almost buckled and her emotional mask was broken by her relief.

Tobirama had one more task though; she had to talk to Hashirama


	6. Can You Brave What You Most Fear?

She slips next to Hashirama. Her heart fluttering like that of a humming bird in a hand.

He needs to know. Not everything, but somethings very important.

Tobirama takes Hashi's hand and guides him to her hiding place. Where she has trained safely for years.

"Hashi…," her voice is unsure, "there's something I need to tell you."

Alert he waits for his younger sibling to continue.

"I'magirl." Tumbles out in an uncharacteristic show of anxiety; her words rushing out and blurring together.

He hugs her, his arms loose but comfortable.

"I love you, little sister." He whispers.

It means a great deal, but there's still problems to face.

"Hashi, I know about your meetings at the river. Father has noticed your disappearances. I don't know how much longer he'll buy my excuses."

His body has a turned stiff, and she waits to be pushed away again. He doesn't.

"I'll set up a convincing act with my friend, little sister." He's tense and looking at her." I appreciate your trust, we'll do what needs to be done.

A week later, their ruse is successful. It buys less time than they hoped for.

Tobirama is fifteen when her father traps her. It's after Uchiha Tajima dies in battle.

She's being sold as part of an alliance; to another family with close ties to the Uzumaki. A way to solidify Hashirama's marriage contract, and finally overwhelm the Uchiha Clan.

A healer is there to check her fertility, as is a sealer. Butsuma has gotten suspicious.

With her body and chakra bound, she can only do so much.

It doesn't stop them. The healer scans her for anomalies and take notes. She can't see what they're writing, but she feels the sealer go to work.

They're going to find her seal, but they have to loosen the hold on her chakra.

It's a tiny amount, but it's enough.

Tobirama forces her available chakra to flare. To those who can sense it, it's a scream resonating in their bones.

Hashi's mokuton surrounds her and lashes out.

Hashirama is yelling, and she can feel his anger. Butsuma maybe more experienced, but Hashi has power and focused rage on his side.

Touka is the one who frees her and releases Tobi's chakra.

Hashi is overseeing the last part of the coup.

It's also the moment Touka first sees Tobirama's wings.


	7. Under pressure

Things had been hectic after Madara became clan head.

Right now, Madara might just strangle Izuna, or dump him in the nearest body of water. Maybe, he should launch a couple of fireballs instead?

As clan head, Madara dealt with all of the consequences of Izuna's shenanigans. They were often and almost unbelievable; a few instances were never to be spoken of again. The latest incident required saké, lots of saké.

How in the name of Amaterasu did Izuna glue a donkey, a bee hive, five foxes, and ox together; and how did they get lose in the market?

Madara was going to loose his Kami damned mind. Then, he'd probably do something stupid, and try to take over the world by making everyone look at the moon. He didn't want to go crazy and make stupid plans; that's Izuna and Hashirama's job.

If he had known what he knew now, he would have run away screaming after his father died. Not that his father dying was a terrible thing; two small corpses and mother carrying a child again and again despite losing so many babes before dying while delivering a stillborn daughter. Tajima had loved before, and he still was a monster during that love.

Sighing, Madara fingered the silver feather in his hair. He idly wondered if the insane shenanigans would turn his hair the same color as the feather he had found. Still no sign of the girl who had dropped it. He wanted to meet her again, and make sure she was okay.

Grumbling, Madara reached into his hidden compartment for his saké. It probably was to early to drink, but somethings need alcohol and great patience.

Pouring a cup, Madara sat enjoying his saké. It was best to savor it before the next bit of insanity or trouble came waltzing into his office.

Oddly enough, it came flying in.

Hashirama had sent a letter, using a starling summon. The contents, well, gained some marks from the heat of his chakra lashing out.

As passionate people, the Uchiha Clan often married for love. Uchiha did have arranged marriages, but all parties were willing; and most were platonic marriages for companionship and inheritance. Butsuma had done something any Uchiha would find horrific.

Silver lining, Butsuma would not harm anyone again and there could finally be peace.


End file.
